


【hpss】「碎片」—「拯救」

by Ayahuasca_psychedelic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry, Young Severus Snape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayahuasca_psychedelic/pseuds/Ayahuasca_psychedelic
Summary: 「碎片」的第四篇*又是场景跳来跳去的一篇*教授视角【所以称呼小天狼星“蠢狗”什么的没毛病👀】*大刀蓄力中*这两天又天杀的要开始忙了，所以更新可能不会那么快了【我上次这么忙的时候大概两篇更新之间差了一个月吧qaq】*祝各位生活愉快【最近蛮烦的，终于发现生活愉快是多么难得了】





	【hpss】「碎片」—「拯救」

——————————————————————

    那天晚上后，我让波特恢复了他的日常课程。我们没有再跨过那条警戒红线，好像什么也没发生过，在我们两个之间。只不过，有时候他的头发蹭过我的下颌骨，散发着松木的清香。像是在炫耀什么。

   这配方我早就能背下来了，陈年针叶雪松，几盎司忘泉湖水，有时还加进去一些磨碎的比利威格虫螫针粉末，有助于理清思绪（拒绝承认自己喜欢它带来的轻微头皮麻痹感）。

    他仿造的很劣质，其实他真心想要的话，我不介意给他一些，或者干脆做上一打送给他。我喜欢那种气味，在他身上。我甚至可以考虑修改配方，让它留香更持久些！

    不过现在——尽管挑衅，波特，下次我会考虑给你的假冒品加些别的佐料进去。  
      
      
    回归正题，波特的课程完成地出乎意料的好，在我的指导下。我当然不否认自己是大脑封闭术领域的高手，但是他的天赋确实不符合我的预期。  
      
    他几乎已经能辨别黑魔王的误导，预言球那次，他本来不会上当的。都是因为那条蠢狗，他又傻呆呆地跑过去，尽给凤凰社增加工作量。我实在忍不住在内心第无数次唾弃他的狗教父——我们两个交流上无法跨越的沟壑。  
      
    那小子的大脑窥探到，他的狗教父很可能会在之后被黑魔王杀死时，他整个人都慌了。一提到他的狗教父，他就不顾危险，抛弃了理智，带着他可恨的小伙伴们冲到神秘事务所。我当时就在现场，是那为数不多的食死徒中的一员，宽大的食死徒兜帽和面具成功遮住我的脸。你说身形？一个混淆咒足够了。

    看到那小子着实惊讶，我交待他的还少吗？他是怎么回报我的千叮万嘱的，就这样跑来了？我真怀疑他的脑子被他遗忘在地窖的哪个角落里了，积满灰尘。也可能他在我不知道的时候，私自掏出来抛到哪个玻璃罐里去了——为我的个人材料柜增加库存种类，我真想这样做。

   双方用他们低级的言语表达能力相互挑衅后。贝拉率先向蠢狗发射阿瓦达索命咒，我则抢在她前给蠢狗施加一个盔甲护身，没有挥动魔杖，甚至没有动一下嘴唇。绿光被反弹到地板上，跳动了几下消散了。

   意识到自己无意识阻断死咒的行为后，我认定自己疯了。什么时候让那条疯狗去死的念头在我心里还比不上哈利·波特的好心情了？  
     
    哈利为他的狗教父还活着这个事实欣喜若狂，贝拉则看起来很迷惑。她抬起魔杖准备再补上一个，邓布利多的凤凰社大军已至。她只能指挥他们狼狈退场，走之前和卢修斯一起瞪着地上的预言球碎末。  
      
食死徒们匆忙退场后，我还留在那里，就一会儿。就站在倾塌的墙角阴暗处，看韦斯莱家的那个新起的红发女孩热泪盈眶地拥抱波特。  
      
    她可真碍眼。我打心底里这样认为。  
      
      
      
      
      
      
    世事难料，邓布利多还是死了，只是最后死在我手里。哈利，哈利，哈利，那小子。我恐怕永远也忘不了那天晚上，他脸上的表情。就在邓布利多坠下高楼之前，唤我登上天文台之后。  
      
    我去时就沿着螺旋阶梯往上走，走到最后那段阶梯下，突然视线撞进一片绿色，哈利。我们作了短暂无声的眼神交流，我看出他眼中的恐惧，就像他第一次观赏了我的记忆那时。可二者又有着实质性的区别，这次似乎是不可控的。  
      
    【西——】  
      
    【嘘！】  
      
    在他叫出我的教名之前，我及时制止了他。他向我眨眨眼，示意我邓布利多就在上面。台阶上面吵吵嚷嚷的，那里不止邓布利多一个人。按照计划，还有一群食死徒以及马尔福家族的继承人。  
      
    他拼命朝我使眼色，他恳求我伸出援手，救救邓布利多。我会的，我当然会的，我会遵循邓布利多的意愿，去救他。

    有些时候，灵魂上的救赎比肉体上的拯救更重要，不是吗？反正邓布利多是善于发表这种言论的欺诈师，仅仅对我。  
      
    所以我让他不要轻举妄动，然后独自拾阶而上。  
      
    一步一步往上，去迎接我的深渊。  
      
      
      
      
      
      
    【阿瓦达索命——】  
      
    绿色的光芒打中了阿不思，没有反抗，没有躲闪。食死徒们只需稍微留心观察一下，就能发现他那双亮蓝色的眼睛中全是释然。可是他们来不及，这一刻只有被狂喜击昏的蠢脑子属于他们。 随着邓布利多——本世纪最伟大的白巫师，伟岸身躯的坠落，观星台上爆发出一阵情绪高涨的欢呼声。  
      
    贝拉，这个疯女人，兴致勃勃地朝着灰蓝的天幕发射黑魔标记，唯恐别人不知道食死徒在这儿。而德拉科，还没明白过来这是怎么一回事，抓着他缴获的邓布利多的魔杖不放。  
      
    【走！】     
      
    我用尽全身的力量朝他们大吼。  
      
    【在这儿等什么！阿兹卡班的镣铐吗？！走！】  
      
    只是为了掩盖掉内在的心虚。  
      
    天文台向下的螺旋阶梯，成了数年前在地板上扭曲的百合珐琅发卡，雪釉的花瓣上沾满了猩红。阶梯之下，仰面朝天躺着的男人有一头黑发，乱糟糟地盘上他折断的脖子，瞪着一双眼。

      
      
    【签字？啊——没有我的签字你能去吗？学校？死心吧，我不会同意的。西弗勒斯，你这样的人，怎么去？】  
      
      
    【那些正常的男孩们会为你恶心的癖好呕出他们的隔夜饭。而他们的胃袋空荡荡时，就该是他们的拳头发力的时候了。】  
      
    一个静谧的冬夜，皎洁的月光洒在亮银的雪地上，那个男人不小心从高梯上摔下来，扭断了脖子，在雪地上溅出一片红。  
      
    黑发的少年推开窗户，强劲的朔风卷飞了帷幕般厚重的窗帘，惨白的月光斜在他下午刚打过蜡的干净的地板上。没有一点污渍，反着光。

    斯内普有很认真的，花费了整个下午清洁掉那块油腻的污渍。  
      
    【结束了，这一切。】  
      
    那是他第一次杀人。  
      
    这是他第二次杀人。

    完全出自他手。  
      
   


End file.
